It is frequently necessary to transmit information within a building or building complex from a central location to a remote location and from a remote location to the central location. In the past, this information has normally been transmitted over a separate set of wires that are run throughout the building so that the information is transmitted directly from the central location to the remote location and vice versa. Such systems are commonly known as "hard wired" systems.
More recently, attempts have been made to transmit information from point to point within a building or building complex using the existing AC power lines already provided in the building to transmit the information. A number of different systems have been proposed for transmitting information over AC power lines. One such system that has been proposed is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,818,481 and is directed to a two-way communication system using AC power lines to transmit the information. Another such system that has been proposed is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,633,199 and is directed to an alarm system which transmits alarm signals over AC power lines. Another system that has been proposed is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,199 and is directed to a remote meter reading system which uses AC power lines. One of the problems commonly encountered with such systems is the lack of sufficient noise isolation within the system to preclude extraneous noise signals from the system. Another problem that is normally associated with such systems is that such systems are complex making them expensive to manufacture and costly to maintain. Another problem associated with such prior art systems is the lack of flexibility in transmitting information between points using the AC power line to satisfy the demand requirements of the information to be transmitted.